pookie_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Twin Cancers
Sometimes, there is some cancerous Pookies will have a stupid Twin Cancer or Twin Shit '(or simply ''twin' for idiots). Twin Pookies are often born on the same day (some Pookies decide to choose a twin in the Pet Shop) and will always stick together, most of the time but some can be killed or one twin run away for drama shit. They may have the same or opposite personality, they are often similair in attitude. Twins are twice the cancer but also double-trouble: if you tried to kill a Pookie with a twin, there is a high chance that the twin spots you, so you have to be very quick to kill both. Type of Twin Cancers Not all Twin Cancers are the same, the PCD noted some differences: * Same Color Different Outfits: Some Pookies wear the same outfit in different colors. These are common in the pookie society (like one have a pink Strangler Boa and the other have a blue Strangler Boa) * Exactly Alike: these twins are very common, also easy to rape. They look exactly the same, but no like in the real world. The reason why they are easy to rape: if you rape one, the other one will try to save the twin sibling but you can grab the other one too. Or call your friend (even a whole gang!) to rape them. * Swapped color: swapped color twins are pookies who wear the same outfit but in different colors. You will often see these, too. Pookies again. Cindrella335 who was Agent Boo335's enemy(if not the worst for stealing his name, the 335 part). Boo335 manage to kill them both with 4 of his robots.]] * Bro and Sis, Sis and Sis, Bro and Bro: These are often very common in the Pookie Cancer Universe. It is when the sister and brother look the same.They do everything together and never ever, ever by any circumstance leave each other behind, except if drama occure for being a bitch and leaving the house or being killed by someone, which is good. * They can have similair names: Marco and Mark, Jordan and Morven. Or same letter: Alice and Agnes and Jennifer and Jessie. Most of the time Twin Shit have different names. ** But some can have the same name, which is rare but more cringy. One thing they have in common: they are all cancerous. Notes: * Twins do almost everything together, except if drama and murder occur. * They would never leave the other behind but if one of them decide to run away, the other will maybe follow. Most of the time, the other twin stays in home, hoping his twin will come back, crying. Even led the twin to kill itself. * They share the same birthday and may sometimes argue about bigger presents, which in the end they get killed as present and sent off the PCD HQ. * Some diva-like twins have arguments over which twin is the cringiest. * When one twin is out in a Pookie Carnage, the other stays too because they do not want to leave their twin behind. But get killed in the end. * Just like in real life, on Club Penguin, there are fraternal and identical twins but Twin Cancer Pookies are a mockery of real life twins. * In real life, same letter name twins are very popular. Due to mock real life twins, same letter name has decreased. * You can be a twin under disguise: it is more easy since your shitty twin will follow you all the way long, so you can make him follow in to the woods (Forest) or in the mine, then you can kill the shitty twin. You can also bring him to the PCD HQ so they the twin will have a good''' '''time! who was raped and killed by her wista, a PCD Agent in disguise.]]